officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Apalala
Apalala was a powerful naga, as well as a water god/dragon. Physical Appearance Powers Being a god, Apalala could telepathically rip open or close an interdimensional doorway into the Fourth dimension at will. Apalala could revive the dead, but only if the body was fresh. Biography Early life (Human) Apalala was born as a human named Gangi on 22 March 20 CE in Pakistan. His birthplace was Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, which was frequently raided by wicked dragons. In 46 CE, Gangi taught himself magic and used some charms to protect the village crops from the dragons. The village was very thankful and paid him tributes. However, eight years later, many villagers forgot or refused to pay tribute to Gangi, who wasn't pleased and prayed one day he would become one of the dragons that stole the village crops. Four years after his prayer, a god named Vajrapani, who was enemies with the Buddha, confronted Gangi and granted his wish. Gangi was erased from the timeline and instead became a dragon (and secretly a god) by the name of Apalala. Early life (Apalala) After six years of being a dragon, the Buddha himself confronted Apalala in hopes of taming him. The Buddha convinced Apalala to stop raiding the village, but gave him permission to raid the village once every twelve years in order for Apalala to survive. Apalala then made his home in the Swat River. In 79 CE, the Buddha called upon Apalala to journey to the province of Cyrene and help with the investigation of the Basilisk murders. After determining it was hatched by a cockerel incubating a naga egg, Apalala and the Buddha found the basilisk and let it reunite with the cockerel. The basilisk turned it to stone and did not destroy the body like it had with other victims. The Buddha suggested making a weasel urinate near the creature because weasel urine smells so bad that even the weasel can die after smelling it. The experiment worked, and both the basilisk and weasel died. Apalala created his own submarine in 83 CE. On 26 June 1212 CE, while Apalala was in Austria, a basilisk was reported in a well. Apalala told the men who lived in the nearby house that a mirror could kill it. Super Bubby Apalala gave Greg Dog access to the fourth dimension in 2014 CE.Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life In 2036 CE, when the cat Bubby Kristy dove underwater to stop a bomb, Apalala tried to eat her, distracting the cat. She failed in deactivating the bomb, but there were no known casualties.Super Bubby 10 In 2037 CE, Bubby found a crashed plane on the island with a corpse inside. Bubby and family flew the plane to Greek Island, and Bubby threw the corpse out the window, where Apalala found it and thanked Bubby.Super Bubby 12: Greek Island In 2038 CE, Apalala met Bubby and her husband Doccy again, inviting them for coffee at his house. Bubby told Apalala of the family problems occuring to her, but Apalala, who had never dated or seen his family in centuries, couldn't help. The cats left 40 minutes later.Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 In 2039 CE, Greg and his assistant Zara Maxwell attacked Bubby and her new friend Cora Tom underwater, resulting in Cora drowning and dying. Apalala revealed he had the power to resurrect the dead - until they'd been dead 5 minutes and he couldn't do anything. Cora was resurrected.Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue Later, Zara tried to kill Apalala, but he busted her and interrogated her, revealing her master had cursed someone to only have one beloved family member at a time. Zara escaped. The next day, Cora accidentally drowned a pteroscorpion, and Apalala ate it, just before telling Cora about the previous night's events.Super Bubby 18: Remember At some point afterwards, Apalala met his evil descendant Nāga and killed her before she could kill anyone.Super Bubby 19: Uncovered Shortly after, Bubby approached Apalala and begged him to open the fourth dimension. Apalala was reluctant, as he'd given the evil Greg access to the dimension. Apalala eventually did open it. Apalala witnessed the cats find a time machine, expecting Bubby to return from battling Greg in another dimension, but she wasn't there and had imploded in the Fifth dimension. The cats mourned, but Apalala fixed the time machine and, as he hoped, Bubby faded back into existence, albeit powerless.Super Bubby 21: The Finale Appearances Super Bubby |-|Original Books= * Super Bubby 8: The Black-Hole Beast (first appearance) * Super Bubby 10 * Super Bubby 12: Greek Island * Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 * Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue * Super Bubby 18: Remember * Super Bubby 19: Uncovered * Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life * Super Bubby 21: The Finale |-|A.G.= * Super Bubby A.G. 1 * Super Bubby A.G. 2 * Super Bubby A.G. 3 * Super Bubby A.G. 4 (death, latest appearance) References Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Nagas Category:Characters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Gods Category:Deceased characters Category:20 CE births Category:2040 CE deaths Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Guest characters